sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Khutelutush-Inshushinak III
Khutelutush-Inshushinak III (b. 944 BC) was the 145th King of Elam and 99th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 918-899 BC. He was the son and successor of Kidinu IX. In 917 his forces invaded the Kingdom of Sidon. He was repelled from Sidon by 916, however he returned to Sidon in 915, besieging and conquering Sagû. In 914, in order to challenge the power of the Kings of Tukrish in Susa Province he named the son of his Viceroy Tan-Kiririša, Zinuba Tan-Kiririša as Mayor or Hamdagar of Tukrish. At around this time a revolt against the Empire took place in Lapithos and Ledrai and so he had to dispatch a force to deal with it. The Kingdoms were subjugated once again by 913 BC and Khutelutush-Inshushinak III deposed the Kings of Lapithos and Ledrai and replaced them with their more loyal relatives. In 913 Sukkal Anshan Igiteri I, King of Haššum died and there was a succession dispute between his twin sons Indabia and Manzana. The Emperor stepped in, naming Indabia as King of Haššum and Manzana as Sukkal Anshan, weaking the position of the family branch in the process. In 912 he enhanced the defensive line on Cyprus against the hostile Kingdoms that boardered the Pro-Imperial Kingdoms of Cyprus, after an attack on Lapithos from Soloi. This eventually lead to a confrontation with Soloi in 911, however a part of the Lapithos troops accompanying the Imperial troops betrayed the Pro-Imperial King of Lapithos, took him prisoner, and handed him over to the Soloi side where he was promptly executed. Soloi then invaded Lapithos and restored the previously deposed King of Lapithos, the Kingdom declaring itself an enemy of the Empire. When the Emperor was arranging a force to deal with the matter, the Sidonian king defeated the Imperial army contingent at Sagû and retook the city. Khutelutush-Inshushinak III then personally travelled to Cyprus to lead an advance to "liberate" Lapithos, while tasking his uncle, the Viceroy Tan-Kiririša to retake Sagû. While still on the way to Cyprus, news reached him how Tan-Kirirša was ambushed and killed before even getting to Sagû. The Emperor dispatched one of his Generals, his uncle Enzilili Humban-umena, as the new Viceroy, to take back Sagû instead. The Emperor disembarked on Cyprus only to discover that Ledrai had also revolted and had reinstated it's previous king and joined Lapithos and Soloi in an anti-Imperial coalition, attacking and raiding Chytroi. The Emperor defended Chytroi in several battles before moving into Ledrai, where almost immediately news reached him that Enzilili Humban-umena had been killed trying to conquer Sagû. Enzilili's son and one of the Emperor's chief lieutenants, Pihiranu Enzilili, was chosen as the new Viceroy and ordered to take Sagû. However, seeing as bith Enzilili and Pihiranu were accomplished officials of the Emperor's staff, and each of them took their own subordinates with them, many of whom died fighting the Sidonians, this greatly reduced the amount of capable officers at the Emperor's disposal, so much so that he was unable to make headway into Ledrai for a year, being repelled eight times in 910 BC by the Ledrai forces. In 910 Pihiranu Enzilili retook Sagû, placing it under his official's administration, and was returning to Cyprus to aid the Emperor when he was assassinated by the men of the Sidonian King. The Emperor replaced him with his uncle Nišušu Igi-Halki, whom he sent to deal with dissent in Elam. Back in Elam the Priests at Susa began to openly proclaim the Emperor cursed, because he did not take Humban as his personal god like his father and uncle. The Head Priest of the Temple of the First Emperor Niusha Lamagal-Atta began to openly call for the Emperor to be stripped of his divinity. The legal proceedings were already under way when the affair was stopped by the King-Priest of Eridu, Erin III, fearing an outbreak of civil war in the Empire. Nišušu Igi-Halki, who had been a virtual prisoner of the Head Priest, was reinstated in his position as Regent in the Emperor's absence. Eventually the Emperor's forces managed to break through in Ledrai and in 909 he defeated the King of Ledrai and forced him to submit, having him retain his throne to avoid further rebelion by the population. In 907 he defeated the King of Lapithos and had him retain the throne as well. Then the Emperor began an advance into Soloi, defeating it and making it a member nation of the Empire in 906. The Emperor remained in Cyprus to strengthen the defenses and the Imperial contingent until 905, when he finally returned to Susa. In 904 he began a large push to settle more areas of the future Elymais, naming the Viceroy, Nišušu Igi-Halki, Governor of "Outer Elam", as the Imperial Province was now named, and founding three new cities, Dur-Khutelutush-Inshushinak-Kidin-Hutran in 902, Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki in 901 and Dur-Pihiranu Enzilili in 899. He died at Susa in 899 and was succeeded by his son Hutran-tepti VII.